<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face of Death by luciferwrote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551836">Face of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote'>luciferwrote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>naidan &amp; liu. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Chapter 85 inspired, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the taste of Naidan’s skin, the dip of his neck and the cadence of his voice carrying in the dark. He knew the gentle path of his breath ghosting along his very own flesh and the intoxicating smell of him. Lastly, he knew his face in ecstasy, the tremble of his body right after and the whispers of sweet nothings that came as they lulled themselves to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>naidan &amp; liu. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His reality seems to shatter like glass broken into a million minute pieces. Liu wants to hold the shards in his hands, suffer the tiny cuts until blood pools within his palms and seeps through his fingers. A penance; so that he may put together the world he knew before when the madness finally ends. However, he begins to find it a little too hard to bear; the weight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> growing heavier with each passing moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naidan Mönkhbat is a stranger before him. There are only half truths between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liu’s stomach lurches and then pulls taut like the string of a bow as he tries to calm his breathing and quell the drum of his heart. Fruitless endeavors against the atmosphere growing so incredibly loud. Even his own voice lends to the insanity as he yells with his eyes blown wide at the spectacle taking place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those sincere cries fall on deaf ears and his chest grows heavy following the rasp of his throat; a melancholic heart housed beneath his breast, coupled with a mind infected with confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was uncharacteristic of him, much like the incongruous nature of his counterpart out in the ring invoking death prematurely with all the zeal of a fanatic. Steadily, he lifts his eyes and focuses his gaze through the cloud that obstructs his judgement to settle on a man not himself or </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> more himself than he’s ever been. </span>
</p>
<p><span>A face Liu does not recognize greets him with a look he’s never seen. He searches for something underneath that gaze, a hint of the man he knew; a hint of the man he had given himself to. Hoping to find him somewhere beneath. Possibly lingering deep within <em>a hidden place</em> that he did not </span><strong>know </strong><span>of,</span> <span>unlike the touch of the man’s rough hands or the expanse of skin along his spine surrounded by corded muscles. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Liu knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the taste of Naidan’s skin, the dip of his neck and the cadence of his voice carrying in the dark. He knew the gentle path of his breath ghosting along his very own flesh and the intoxicating smell of him. Lastly, he knew his face in ecstasy, the tremble of his body right after and the whispers of sweet nothings that came as they lulled themselves to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All sense of familiarity slips away as he witnesses Naidan’s rough hands wrap around the neck of another. His lips uttering words Liu does not understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in him wants to certify that what they had was real, but how? And for what? </span>
  <b>
    <em>This </em>
  </b>
  <span><strong><em>man</em> </strong>was far beyond his reach. In a place where he could not follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you in the azure sky. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liu looks on, his body growing incredibly still as Naidan’s words echo endlessly in his mind. He was edging closer to a precipice as sure as Naidan was and he wonders what is to come and if the past can be restored. There is a grain of anger buried beneath the confusion and uncertainty he feels. The blame resting on one man, but what they shared begs him to hold on to hope even in the face of death. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>